


Waiting in the wings

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stage is set - now for that encore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting in the wings

**Author's Note:**

> This one contains spoilers for the TYL arc, and is made of epic fail. orz It is written for the prompt “Temptation is fun… giving in is even better”.
> 
> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for October 1, 2008.

“Your tea, Byakuran-sama.”

 

“Ah… thank you for your efforts as always, Leo-kun.”

 

Weeks before Leonardo Lippi was assigned as his personal secretary, Byakuran had Irie Shouichi dig up all the records he had of one Rokudo Mukuro, the Mist Guardian of the Vongola Family – his interest in the man had been, at that point, purely professional, for he, like everyone else in the mafia game, had heard of the interesting circumstances behind Mukuro’s associations with the Vongola Tenth. The interest turned to intrigue the moment he finished reading the Ring Guardian’s dossier, and that intrigue quickly became something rather close to want and obsession once he put on the first of many video files recording Mukuro’s previous battles in the Vongola Family’s name.

 

“Are you finished with these stacks, Byakuran-sama? Let me deliver them for you.”

 

“Feel free.”

 

Want was an odd thing for Byakuran, for he was the sort of person who was interested in very little else beyond the vision he had for a perfect world and finding the means to achieve it. He was then left to wonder what it was about Mukuro that made him turn his eyes away from that goal, regardless of how brief the distraction actually was. Hence, by daytime, he monitored Leondardo Lippi carefully, searching for those brief flashes of the shadow beneath his eyes at every step. By night, he played back the favorite feeds in his collection, matching what he saw in his office with the killer on the screen.

 

“Is there anything else that Byakuran-sama requires of me?”

 

“No, not at the moment. Why don’t you take a break, Leo-kun?”

 

“But I don’t need to! Unless Byakuran-sama is bothered by my presence…?”

 

“Oh no, not at all.”

 

Leonardo grinned with visible relief, blushed, ducked his gaze, fidgeted in place – the perfect picture of a bright-eyed and overly eager young employee in the presence of his god. Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth, propped his chin on one hand, and dreamt about long limbs, mismatched eyes and how sweet it would be when the waiting game ended and he finally managed to have Rokudo Mukuro right where he wanted him: pinned beneath his weight and wearing nothing but his own skin, mouth and cock at Byakuran’s disposal.


End file.
